


later

by RowboatCop



Series: Makeouts are Mandatory [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Makeouts are Mandatory, Sad Sexy Baby Deer Phil Coulson, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: for the prompt "shy"





	

“Does this mean it’s  _ later _ ?” He asks as he opens his bedroom door, trying not to smile too hard, but it’s late, and he hasn’t seen her in three days while she’s been off base doing superhero things.

Because she’s a  _ superhero _ , which is a thought that still causes a shivering thrill up his spine. Despite his internal shivers, he tries to play it cool even though he’s pretty sure he’s never been able to manage  _ cool _ around Daisy. 

“Is that...is this okay?” Her smile slides into a sort of nervous cringe, so Coulson nods adamantly.

“Yeah. Very...very okay.” Yeah, incredibly  _ not cool _ .

His heart pounds too hard in his chest as he takes a step backward into his room, silently inviting her to follow. She does, she steps inside the open door, but only enough to close it behind her so there are still several feet between them, and he wishes for the impulsivity of three days ago. 

They’re both in pajamas — SHIELD issue sweats with a t-shirt for him, tank top for her — and he can’t help but feel like the lack of clothing makes it paradoxically harder to get close than it was before, when he was fully dressed and she was in her field suit. Like they’re almost too vulnerable. 

The memory of her mouth against his seems to take up all the space between them, and he can feel himself blushing as he moves towards her, as he tells himself that she came here to kiss him and really, it’s his turn to take the initiative.

“Hi,” he whispers as he leans in close to her, close enough that his nose brushes against hers, close enough that he can  _ feel _ her smile.

“Hi,” Daisy answers, and her warm breath over his cheek settles the nerves gnawing at his stomach so that he can turn his head and brush his lips shyly over hers. 

She sighs against his mouth and then meets his kiss more enthusiastically than he was anticipating; her lips are soft and her tongue hits the roof of his mouth so that his whole spine tingles.

Coulson runs his hands up her arms, trembling fingers gripping over her smooth skin and strong shoulders, taking her in and stabilizing himself at the same time. 

When Daisy pulls back, he’s not ready — not ready to stop kissing her, not ready to take his hands off of her. The needy little moan he lets out is embarrassing, especially when Daisy releases out a quiet giggle and kisses him again — one last meeting of lips, her tongue brushing over his.

“I thought maybe you’d want to eat a late dinner with me.” 

Coulson’s eyes pop open, and he can’t even be disappointed at the end of the kiss — instead he smiles widely at the chance to spend time with her. 

“You want me to make you something?” 

“Hmm,” she agrees. “I’m  _ starving _ .”

“Did you eat  _ anything _ while you were gone?” 

“Mostly protein bars,” she admits, and Coulson shakes his head as he ushers her out his door. Sure it’s late, but he’s going to make her a feast, he decides.

They walk out of his room, towards the kitchen, and it feels almost normal, but also much  _ much  _ better than normal.


End file.
